


Reflection

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [18]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Image, Consensual, Crossdressing, Day 17, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Sex with Clothes On, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Eddie’s mind is gratifyingly alight with awe as he smooths his hands over Venom where he lies close over Eddie’s chest, feeling Eddie’s heartbeat speed up from the outside as well as within.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Eddie Brock / Venom (Crossdressing, Stockings, Mirror Sex + Sex With Clothes On)
> 
> TW: fic includes brief non-detailed references to negative self-image.

“_Oh_,” Eddie says, when he opens his eyes to see his reflection in the floor length mirror they’ve recently put up in the bedroom.

**_Do you like it? _**Most of Venom is an amorphous swirling black shape behind his little human, but a fair part of him is layered over Eddie like a second skin, imitating fine shimmering silken fabric with ease.

“Yeah – I do. I really do,” Eddie’s mind is gratifyingly alight with awe as he smooths his hands over Venom where he lies close over Eddie’s chest, feeling Eddie’s heartbeat speed up from the outside as well as within.

Glancing down at Venom and then back up at his reflection, Eddie presses his teeth into the soft vulnerable flesh of his lower lip.

“You know, ah, I wasn’t sure I was _going_ to like it, if I’m honest,” he admits – and Venom knows this, given it had taken him some time to coax his human into agreeing to try the dress.

It’s not that Eddie has a problem with dresses: his memories contain snapshots of him wearing Anne’s lacy nightgowns and a couple of her lighter hearted day dresses. It’s just – well.

“You look fucking _classy_ like this,” Eddie is still admiring the sleek black number Venom’s created for him.

It’s just that he didn’t think he would look _right_ in something so smart and sophisticated, and all those similar adjectives his mind is offering up – fearing it would only emphasise his supposed insufficiencies; the ways in which he sees himself sometimes and winces.

**We_ look fucking classy, _**Venom corrects.

He’s well aware that his dear, silly little human tends to think of himself as a mess. And to be fair, Eddie _is_ a mess sometimes – okay, quite a bit of the time – but so is Venom, and Venom wanted to show him how well they can scrub up.

And of _course_ Venom’s going to be classy.

“Yeah – yeah, we do. And we pull it off with _style_, babe,” Eddie catches this thought. He’s turning from side to side to see as much of them as he can in the mirror, even as he lifts an arm to press his lips against the sleeve, their bond awash with amused fondness, “Thanks to you.”

**_Thanks to _us_, _**Venom insists, purring inside as if Eddie can’t hear him, very pleased.

It had baffled him at first when Eddie first started calling him ‘babe’. But now –

Now he loves it.

How he loves it. Venom loves all the affection and nascent arousal flowing between them, and the press of Eddie’s plush lips against Venom's slick surface as his control slips for a few seconds, distracted. He swiftly weaves himself back into the silken material of the sleeve, although he retains the imprint upon the fabric from where Eddie’s lips pressed.

How he loves his little human – intently, possessively, _desperately_. Almost from the moment when he first bonded with Eddie, pouring in through Eddie’s skin, and only ever more from then on.

“I love you too, babe,” Eddie’s smile is delighted, his throat tight with emotion. He all but moans with approval when he draws the dress up to reveal the fine thigh-high black stockings covering his legs, “Oh _love_. You’ve outdone yourself.”

**_Thank you, Eddie, _**Venom preens. It’s true that he paid close attention to the weave and the feel and the _credibility_ of the fabric, as well as temporarily retracting Eddie’s leg hair.

Venom has temporarily retracted Eddie’s body hair elsewhere, as well. He’s waiting patiently for Eddie to discover this.

“Just look at how good you look,” Eddie perches on the end of the bed so he can run his palms along his stockinged legs, fingers dragging lightly against the fabric that is Venom, watching himself do this in the mirror, “Look at how good we look together.”

**_We do, _**Venom shivers.

“_Thank you_ for this, love,” Eddie pushes the heel of his hand against his hardening cock, through the dress and the tiny black panties Venom created for him, a moan spilling out of him as the fine hems of the underwear press into his dick. “Oh – oh –”

The panties aren’t large enough to contain him. Spreading his legs, Eddie digs further under the dress, questing for his cock. His moan, this time, is _filthy_ as his fingers encounter smooth skin instead of pubic hair.

“Oh – oh god, this is amazing; you’re awesome,” He runs the ball of his thumb over his slit through the panties – through _Venom_ – his Other quivering against him, the fine layer of his mass sliding just that little bit inside Eddie’s dick.

**_Ah – Eddie – _**Venom is abruptly panting himself, **_Eddie, yes –_**

“Fucking – please – can I?” Eddie angles his hips forwards to grind his cock against his palm, his other hand tugging the collar of the dress into his mouth. He sucks, forming a fist around his shaft and pushing into it, unable to stop himself.

**_Hah – a-ah – _**Venom’s stretched even thinner around Eddie’s cock as a result, drenched in the heat and smell and _flavour_ of it, and his little human is absolutely right – it _is_ amazing.

_Eddie_ is awesome.

“_V-Venom_ –” Eddie’s still waiting, shifting restlessly but trying fervently to hold himself back after that first thrust, his voice almost a sob.

**_Yes – yes Eddie, please, _**Venom solidifies behind his little human, transforming the drifting cloud of himself into the upper torso of his humanoid form: head, neck, shoulders, arms and hands all included. He closes his clawed hands over Eddie’s shoulders, grounding him, growling with desire, **_Touch us –_**

“_Yesss_ –” Eddie’s hand gets to work tugging properly at his cock, working at _them_, his fingers sliding over Venom’s surface and his own skin. His precome smearing on the fabric of the panties, on the dress – smearing on his Other who is these things – and Venom loves it, he _loves_ it –

“In me,” Eddie begs airlessly, tipping back further on the bed as he opens his legs up wider, his gaze on himself, on Venom, still in the mirror, “Vee babe, _in me_ – _please _–”

**_Yesss, _**It is simple for Venom to ease a tendril into Eddie’s ass; there’s no need to remove the panties or dress. Stroking the tip over Eddie’s prostate once, he then firmly rubs.

“Ahhh, Venom – _Vee Vee Veeee_ –” Eddie’s hand cranks down and his cock spasms hard in his hand, orgasm striking him, the pair of them straining to watch this in the mirror as he comes. Eddie collapses boneless afterwards back onto the bed, “_Hah_ – guh. Fuck. That was fucking good.”

**_It wasn’t bad, Eddie, _**Venom corrects. While he’s lost most of his humanoid form and some of the dress has come undone, he’s kept Eddie’s panties as is, as well as the tendril nestled still in his human's ass. Venom wriggles the latter one now. **_But we can do better._**

“I – heh, yeah. Yes, we can,” Eddie pushes up on his elbows and rolls over on top of his Other, intent lighting up his face, “I’m going to _unravel _you, Vee, for a start.”

**_I look forward to it, _**Venom tightens the panties like a hand around Eddie’s dick in appreciation.

“Hmm, though you know, I've never had sex _with_ my clothes before,” Eddie snickers a little, teasing, even as he bucks into the squeeze, his softening cock twitching, “Where to start.”

He runs the palms of his hands down the length of the silken fabric, and mouths at the collar, lipping at it – lipping at Venom – warm and slow and gentle before sucking with increasing strength.

It’s a good start.

**_E-Eddie! _**Venom shakes and presses even closer to him, **_More!_**

“Of course, babe,” Eddie eagerly obliges.

It doesn’t take long until Venom is unravelled as promise, unspooled across the mattress and duvet and Eddie, the remains of the dress slipping off his little human's shoulders and pooled around his navel, the panties and stockings also all but gone.

“You were gorgeous like that, love,” Eddie tells him, smiling as he continues to work his Other with his talented hands and mouth until Venom’s quite undone, “But you’re beautiful like this too.”

**_You’re beautiful too, Eddie, _**Venom, shivering and clinging happily as he tips over into orgasm, means this with every fibre of his being. **_In every way._**

“We’re beautiful together,” Blinking back the tears that prickle his eyelids, Eddie holds Venom closely, coaxing him through the aftershocks –

And they are.


End file.
